bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Joining the Battle! The Strongest Shinigami Army Appears
|image = |kanji = 参戦！最強死神軍団登場 |romaji = Sanzen! Saikyō Shinigami gundan tōjō |episodenumber = 196 |chapters = Chapter 298, Chapter 299 |arc = Hueco Mundo arc Part 2 |previousepisode = The Ultimate Union! Pesche's Seriousness |nextepisode = Byakuya's Bankai, the Quiet Anger |japair = November 25, 2008 |engair = March 20, 2011 |opening = Velonica |ending = Hitohira no Hanabira }} is the one-hundred ninety-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. The Gotei 13 come to the rescue of Ichigo Kurosaki and his comrades. Summary As Tesra Lindocruz prepares to finish off Ichigo, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki stops the attack. Ichigo is shocked to see the captain and asks if it is really him, which Kenpachi confirms. He asks Ichigo if he was beaten so badly that his mind was affected. Tesra then questions who the new arrival is, while Nnoitra Gilga assesses Kenpachi with his Pesquisa. Realizing how powerful the captain is, he yells a warning to his Fracción that comes too late, as Tesra is quickly cut down by Kenpachi. Ichigo, who was under the impression that Soul Society would not assist in the rescue of Orihime Inoue, inquires the reason for Kenpachi's presence. Kenpachi responds by kicking Ichigo out of his way. Ichigo then asks Kenpachi how he came to Hueco Mundo. Kenpachi explains that Kisuke Urahara was given several orders from the Captain-Commander, one of which was to stabilize Garganta to enable the Gotei 13 captains to enter Hueco Mundo. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, who also came, adds that Kenpachi came as soon as the Garganta was ready. and Isane Kotetsu within Las Noches.]] At his destroyed lab, Szayelaporro Granz notices that Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi has appeared behind him and asks who he is. In the desert near the inner wall of Las Noches the Exequias prepare to finish off Yasutora Sado and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, but stop when they notice Captain Retsu Unohana and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu in the distance. Zommari Rureaux prepares to kill Rukia Kuchiki, but is interrupted by the arrival of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Unohana and Isane introduce themselves to the Exequias, and Zommari does the same to Byakuya, demanding that he return the favor, but Byakuya refuses. Unohana tells Rudbornn Chelute that they simply came there to heal everyone’s wounds and that as long as he does not raise a hand to them, they will not attack. Meanwhile, Kenpachi and Nnoitra begin their battle, as Ichigo questions what Kenpachi is doing. Kenpachi tells him to back off, prompting Yachiru to playfully kick Ichigo in the face, telling him that he can’t interfere with the battle. As Kenpachi and Nnoitra then clash blades, Kenpachi taunts Nnoitra by asking him if that is all he has. Nnoitra retorts and asks Kenpachi his name. Kenpachi states his name and rank, prompting Nnoitra to return the favor. Back at Tres Cifras, Rudbornn pulls back his troops, and Isane begins to pursue them, but Unohana tells her that their job is not to draw blood, but to stop its flow, and tells her that they should focus upon healing on both Sado and the Arrancar. Elsewhere in Las Noches, Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Uryū Ishida are shocked to see Mayuri. Szayelaporro then asks Uryū if he is an acquaintance of his, and Mayuri taunts Uryū stating that he doesn't know anyone from that primitive species. As Mayuri and Uryū begin to argue, Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne jump up from under the rubble they were buried under. While Pesche argues with Uryū, Szayelaporro asks Mayuri what his name is. However, Szayelaporro states that he'd rather not know, because his destiny is to die by his hand. Mayuri retorts that he would be in trouble if Szayelaporro didn't tell him his name, as he would not know what to write on the specimen jars when he brings him back to his lab. Zommari asks Byakuya why he will not make the first move, telling him that if he has come to save Rukia, then his goal is pointless. Byakuya states that he doesn't understand what he means by pointless, and uses Shunpo to appear behind Zommari. He attempts to draw his sword, but Zommari uses his Sonído to appear behind Byakuya. As the two clash blades, Zommari states that the technique he used is called Gemelos Sonído, and that he is the fastest among all the Espada. Byakuya and Zommari converse briefly before Byakuya rushes up to Zommari with Shunpo, promptly slashing him. However, Byakuya realizes that it is simply a clone, as Zommari appears behind Byakuya. He informs Byakuya that his Gemelos Sonído is not limited to one clone and attempts to kill Byakuya. However, Byakuya states he figured as much, piercing Zommari with Hadō #4 Byakurai through his captain's haori. Elsewhere Kenpachi and Nnoitra continue their battle, as Szayelaporro and Mayuri begin theirs. After Byakuya shoots Zommari with his Kidō attack, he soon realizes that it too was a clone. Zommari states that he can make up to five clones with Gemelos Sonído, and two of the clones stab Byakuya. Szayelaporro captures Mayuri and makes a voodoo doll of him, stating that his arrival does not change the outcome of the battle. Zommari bids farewell to Byakuya, stating that he lost due to his arrogance. However, Byakuya reveals he had used a technique called Utsusemi in order to escape Zommari’s attack. He tells Zommari that he is the arrogant one and that he would lose not because of his sheer arrogance, but of the gap between their powers. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru talks about Zommari Rureaux and his ability, Gemelos Sonído. Zommari makes an appearance and briefly demonstrates his skill for holding the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Sonído among all Arrancar, including the Espada. Byakuya Kuchiki then appears, calling on him for being arrogant. The two then attempt to "outspeed" each other, each appearing behind the other as they go throughout Las Noches and into the desert. Characters in order of appearance Fights * Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Nnoitra Gilga * Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Zommari Rureaux Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Hadō #4: Techniques used: * * *Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō: Hollow techniques: * * * Zanpakutō released: Resurrección: * * Navigation Category:Episodes